Cupid strikes twice!
by wee-mad-animenut
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love...with 2 people? and you couldn't decide who to choose? Ryou is playing a game with Ichigo and is plotting...but Ichigo has no idea!CHAPTER 5 IS UP! PEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. So it begins

Hi everyone this is my second ever fan-fic! Seen as it's only my second try not to be too hard on me. p.s. Masaya and Ryou are so cute *^_^* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo mew mew café!" smiled Ichigo as two girls came in through the door and sat down. "May I take your order?"  
  
"Hurry up Ichigo, people are waiting! You are far to slow sometimes" said Ryou who had been insulting Ichigo and mint the whole day. Ichigo and Mint were filled with anger as he continued to insult them over and over again  
  
Meanwhile Zakuro was in the kitchen cooking while Lettuce was cleaning the floors, Pudding was dancing around (doing what she does best) and Mint was having her afternoon tea. Ichigo ran over to Zakuro and gave her the order.  
  
"Ichigo watch out!" screamed Pudding as she fell off of her tricycle and fell into Ichigo who landed on the ground. Pudding smiled as Ichigo wiped the dirt from her skirt and stood up.  
  
"Can we have our order?" "Our cheque please?" "I spilled some water"  
  
"Come on guys get your act together! We can't continue to work like this! Pudding put that away and help out a little by greeting people, Mint put that tea away and help carry orders to the customers and lettuce try to make sure the floors are dry when Pudding is mucking around again." Ichigo was out of breathe and once again started working. Ryou and Keiichiro sat and watched in amazement as the five girls sped around the room taking orders and giving orders. After an hour the place began to empty and it became closing time. Ichigo led the last person out the door and slammed it shut and slowly fell to the floor amongst the others.  
  
"Thank goodness" said Zakuro taking off her apron. The others quickly followed. By this time Ichigo and Mint were full of rage, as once again Ryou insisted on spending his day insulting them.  
  
"What is your problem do you constantly have to put us down like that I'm fed up...no were fed up of you..." everyone began to rant and rave and Ryou interrupted them as usual.  
  
"Ichigo, the back room now." Everyone fell silent as Ichigo stood up and walked away. She didn't want to be late as she was going to Masaya's house to look at some endangered species books they had picked up in school. They walked into the back room and Ryou closed the door.  
  
"Ryou...we didn't do anything wrong so you can't keep me here for long." Ryou looked up.  
  
"I'll keep you here until I'm finished." Ichigo soon realised he was serious, and began to panic. The others all had there ears pressed up against the door...especially Zakuro who had excellent hearing as she had the genetic materials of the grey wolf.  
  
"I wish you would stop acting the way you do, I help you by giving you a job, I pay you and you still show no gratitude towards me." Ryou seemed sad. Ichigo looked at her watch and she had to be at Masaya's house in a half an hour.  
  
"I'm sorry but this will need to wait I have to be at Masaya's house in half an hour." Ryou looked sadder than ever. He lowered his head as Ichigo walked towards the door.  
  
"Ichigo!" he shouted. Ichigo turned around to see Ryou right in front of her...close enough to kiss.  
  
"Yes?" she said gulping.  
  
"Close your eyes." He said softly, "I have something for you." She closed her eyes hesitantly. Unaware of what was going on Ichigo kept her eyes shut...and she felt lips press against hers softly. She was lost in a little world. The lips were so soft and warm. She soon snapped out of it and pushed him away. She could see Ryou was upset. She blushed and ran out the room, she tripped over the girls and Keiichiro on the way out and ran out the café and froze.  
  
`What just happened? ` She thought. `He kissed me...his lips are so soft and warm...oh I would love just to go back and...`  
  
"Snap out of it!" she said to herself aloud. She ran all the way home.  
* * * Well that's the first chappie...it might not be very good but I'll get there eventually...anyone got any idea's let me know thanx x 


	2. 2 Kisses2 People

* * *  
  
Ichigo looked at her watch, as she was half way home. She had fifteen minutes to get home, get changed at meet Masaya outside of school. She eventually got home and ran through the house and up stairs sprinting passes her mother.  
  
"Hello dear, Why the rush?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm going to Masaya's house" she said putting on her jeans and running down the stairs again. Just as she was about to go out the door her mother called again.  
  
"Ichigo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Masaya called earlier to say he would be a bit late because he had to go somewhere." Ichigo froze and fell to the floor and sighed.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought. 'At least I can have something to eat before I go.' She walked into the kitchen and took a couple of biscuits and poured some juice. Ichigo finished her juice and went up-stairs. She went to her room and pulled out a bright pink diary, which was covered in pink fluff and said 'Ichigo's Diary' on the front. She found her key and opened it. The pages were pink and had a smell of roses from them. She removed the pen and began to write an entry...  
  
'What a freaky day! The café was in total chaos! Pudding continues to carry on and mint sat and did nothing as usual, although Zakuro always does her best and the cooking... its brilliant! The only downfall of today was Ryou! We all wanted to give him a piece of our minds because of the way he constantly insulted mint and I! He is so rude! He then took me into his room and shouted at me... and kissed me!! What was that about? And why didn't I turn into a cat when I kissed him? Maybe you have to like someone for me to change? Oh well I'll need to wait and see if Masaya will kiss me *^_^* I think I'm starting to like Ryou! He is just so cute sometimes and his lips are so soft. Love Ichigo x x  
  
Ichigo sighed as she closed the book over and giggled at the fact she had just received her first kiss from Ryou...and liked it! She put it back in her drawer and ran out the room and down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and ran towards the door.  
  
"Bye mum!" she shouted as she ran out the door and down the street. She could just see Masaya's house as she turned the corner. She straightened up and walked up the drive and rang the doorbell. Masaya came to the door and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi Ichigo, come in." Ichigo blushed and walked in and closed the door. His parents were in the lounge watching television. They looked up and smiled. She followed Masaya up to his room. It was always so tidy and clean. He had a computer, a bookshelf full of books, a bed and a set of drawers.  
  
"Sit down Ichigo, you don't need to stand." She sat down quickly as he received some books from his shelf.  
  
"So what books do you have?" Ichigo asked. She tried to seem interested but she continued to think about Ryou and why he kissed her.  
  
"Ichigo?" Masaya asked. She was away in a little world of her own thinking about Ryou and Masaya was worried. He continued to say her name but she wasn't listening. He started looking through the books until he got so annoyed he had to get her out of her little trance. He put down the book and knelt down in front of her. He closed his eyes and kissed her. She immediately wakened up and just stared at Masaya.  
  
"em...what was that for?" she blushed  
  
"well I was talking to you and you just blanked me. What were you thinking about?" he asked. Ichigo didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh nothing...anyway do you have any books on the lion tamarin? And the porpoise? Oh, or the grey wolf?" she said excitedly. She wanted to find out more about the species so she could find out why they act the way they do.  
  
"Well yeah, I'm glad you've got such an interest." He said happily. He opened the book and they lay on the bed looking through the books for half an hour.  
  
"Brrr...Its freezing in here Masaya...can you turn up the heat?" she asked shivering. Masaya smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. He grabbed a jumper that was on the bed and gave it to her. Ichigo was so excited she thought her ears were going to come out. She tried not to think about it she was so cosy she closed her eyes and began to think about Masaya and how happy she was. Masaya started to realise she was falling asleep so he began stroking her hair unaware she had part cat genes in her body so she immediately fell asleep. She dreamed about how she loved Masaya. She was in a little dream...she was in Masaya's room and he said he loved her and went to kiss her but changed to Ryou.  
  
"Ah!" she shouted as she woke up. Masaya got a fright and woke up also. Ichigo still dazed soon realised where she was.  
  
"Ichigo? Are you okay?"  
  
"Did...did I fall asleep?" she said panicked.  
  
"Yeah...its nearly nine o'clock. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so happy and cute." He smiled. Ichigo jumped up and gave herself a shake.  
  
"I'm sorry...I need to go"  
  
"Wait...Ichigo!" he shouted as she ran out the room and out the front door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What is wrong with me??? I can't be happy with Masaya because I love Ryou as well!"  
  
Oh well...that's the end of chapter two!!! Please read and review... chapter three will b up soon  
  
p.s. like I said if you have any idea's let me know *^_^* 


	3. The Meeting

Yawn * Ichigo wakened up after a rather horrid nights sleep. She couldn't sleep properly thinking about Ryou and Masaya and how they both kissed her!!  
  
"I left my jacket at the café! I've got to get there before its time for school." She ran down stairs and poured herself some milk I a glass and made herself a tuna sandwich * yum fish* * Ichigo licks lips * She finished her sandwich and ran up stairs into the shower. By the time she had a shower and dried her hair she didn't have time to go to the café and back. So she hesitantly phoned the café.  
  
"Hello Café mew mew?" Ichigo could tell it was Ryou immediately.  
  
"hi...Ryou its Ichigo"  
  
"oh hi! Listen about yesterday..."  
  
"Ryou I've called about my jacket, I left it in the staff room can you bring it to school for me? Thanks Ryou"  
  
"Ichigo!?"  
  
"Bye." Ichigo slammed the phone down and ran out the front door...she was already 10 minutes late to meet her friends so she had to run. She reached her friends and apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry guys...I had to phone my boss."  
  
"Its okay Ichigo...so did you go to Masaya's house? Did you kiss?" they giggled.  
  
"Yeah I went...it was good fun. He did kiss me..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!"They screamed in excitement.  
  
"Calm down guys...it was only cause I went in a dream and I wasn't paying attention. Then I fell asleep on his bed...with him cuddling me!" Ichigo laughed and sighed with her friends. They walked in the school gates and Masaya was standing talking to his friends. He stopped immediately and pushed them out the way.  
  
"Hi Ichigo...Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" she blushed.  
  
"Well you went out in such a rush...I though I'd done something wrong." He said sadly.  
  
"Don't be silly! It was because of my mum she doesn't like me being out late. That's all." She fell silent and Masaya smiled. She felt someone take her hand...she looked up to see Masaya...with Ryou beside him and had taken her hand and sneered at Masaya.  
  
"Hi Ichigo...I was watching you from over there I was waiting for you coming in...who's this guy?" he said pointing at Masaya who now had a sour look on his face. Masaya pulled Ryou's hand away from Ichigo's and stood in front of her.  
  
"Ryou this is..."  
  
"I'm Masaya," he said sternly. Ryou laughed and gave Ichigo her jacket.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." He kissed her on the cheek, sneered at Masaya once more and walked away. Ichigo looked at the floor and blushed.  
  
"Who was that? He's so cute" giggled Ichigo's friends.  
  
"That was my boss...Masaya are you okay?"  
  
"Not really...why did he take your hand?" he said angrily taking her by the wrist.  
  
"Ow...Masaya let go!" she yelled. Her friends watched in amazement.  
  
"Sorry Ichigo...you must have known him... he kissed you."  
  
"He's my boss. He likes me and was winding you up." Masaya seemed  
shocked.  
  
"Don't let him touch you like that...don't talk to him!"  
  
"Masaya get a grip!" she yelled. "I'm not seeing him...and I have to talk  
to him because he's my boss. You are the one I like okay!" she said  
hesitantly. Masaya sighed.  
  
"Whatever..." he walked away angrily. She could hear him talking to his  
friends about her. Ichigo was annoyed at Masaya for over reacting but  
also at Ryou for winding Masaya up like that.  
  
"He was so cute Ichigo! You really need to dump Masaya for him...he's way  
cuter!" they giggled  
  
"Guys!! What are you saying? Sure I like Ryou but I'm seeing Masaya...I  
wouldn't do that to him." She giggled remembering the night before with  
Masaya...at that moment the bell went for class to begin and Ichigo was  
relieved. Masaya glanced over and then began walking to class.  
  
* * * 


	4. Its Now Or Never

Hi...if anyone is wondering in this chapter Kohaku and Justine are Ichigo's two friends...incase you get confused ( *^_^*  
  
* * *  
  
Ring...ring... Ichigo ran downstairs ready to leave and answered the door to see Mint, lettuce, Zakuro and pudding ready for work and as energetic as usual. She ran out and closed the door.  
  
"hi guys"  
  
"Hi...Right okay...what's the deal with you and Ryou!" said Zakuro calmly. Ichigo blushed and continued walking.  
  
"What do you mean? What makes you think anything was wrong?" Ichigo said.  
  
"Well for a start he took you into his room and then you ran out after he said he had something to give you...I wonder what he gave you...smooch smooch smooch" giggled mint and the others although Ichigo wasn't as amused.  
  
"How could you hear anyway!" she shouted.  
  
"Well I do have the genes of a grey wolf so you could say my hearing is pretty good." Said Zakuro calmly.  
  
"So your not denying you kissed him then!" said Mint excitedly. Ichigo blushed. They all screamed.  
  
"You are so lucky!" shouted mint.  
  
"I wish I was you." said Lettuce calmly  
  
"I hoped you kissed him back." giggled pudding.  
  
"I didn't even want him to kiss me...shh." She said as she opened the doors to the café. Keiichiro and Ryou were already there setting up the tables and cleaning up.  
  
"Hi guys" said Keiichiro.  
  
"Em...hi." Said Ryou as Mint nudged Ichigo with her elbow. Ichigo blushed and removed her jacket and hung it on the hanger.  
  
"Come on guys get ready! We open up in 15 minutes! Zakuro start cooking...pudding out your proper clothes on! Mint get rid of that tea you can have it later! Lettuce relax and put the coffee on...I'm just going to open just now!" everyone got to work immediately and Ichigo just carried on. After about an hour every one forgot about what happened with Ryou and the café was full of people.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay everyone...were doing okay so far you can take your breaks, I'll close up shop for an hour." Said Ryou. Everyone sighed with relief as they all ran to their bags and received there lunch. Ichigo waited until the mad rush was over before she went to get hers. Ryou ran round in front of her before she got the chance.  
  
"Hi" said Ryou smiling. (Trying to make an effort)  
  
"What do you want Ryou?" she said...she didn't want a repeat of the day before and would rather not talk about it.  
  
"Why are you acting like nothings happened?"  
  
"Well because nothing did happen!" she yelled.  
  
"So that kiss meant nothing to you?"  
  
"No! I've regretted it since and would rather not talk about it!" she blushed. Ryou grinned because he knew she was getting embarrassed.  
  
"You did enjoy it!" he yelled. "Your blushing!" he soon caught a roundhouse punch to the face.  
  
"Shut up Ryou!" still holding his face he spoke.  
  
"I think your beautiful Ichigo but I'm not gonna wait very long so you better make up your mind soon...or I might just forget about you." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
oh well that's chapter 4 finished...I can't believe how fast I'm writing this LOL keep reading and keep me posted about ideas. Oh well gotta go xxxx 


	5. Ryou Or Masaya

Hi listen people...don't know if I've mentioned this before but I only have the first three Tokyo mew mew's so I don't know what really happens so if anything is a little different or majorly different from the book its coz I don't know the proper story. Love LJ *^_^*  
  
"But Kohaku I can't just dump Masaya to go out with Ryou! I love Masaya!" Ichigo yelled. Her friends were trying to convince her to dump Masaya for Ryou * drool * but Ichigo didn't want that to happen.  
  
"But Ichigo aren't you forgetting...Ryou is hot! He's got blond hair, blue eyes...what more could a girl want!" Giggled Justine. Ichigo laughed along with them.  
  
"Come on guys be serious...I can't dump Masaya for someone else...I'm not like that."  
  
"Okay well... date them both." Said Kohaku. Ichigo let out a gasp.  
  
"Are you mad? For a start there's a little concept of...Ryou's a pain in the neck, he's rude, he's arrogant he's...very cute but besides from that a rather annoying person!"  
  
"Well...I doubt Ryou is going to wait very long so I would get thinking." Said Justine as they walked away as Masaya approached. Ichigo put on a smile to make her look happier than she was.  
  
"hi Ichigo."  
  
"Hi...how are you?"  
  
"I'm good...wanna come to the fair with me this week? I'm asking you out on a date." Said Masaya the cute way he does * is there any other way * * drool *  
  
"Yeah I'd loved to!" Ichigo's heart started pounding faster and faster. 'oh my god...my ears are gonna come out!' she thought.  
  
"Are you working this week?" Masaya asked. Ichigo's heart sank.  
  
"Yeah I am...why?" she said hesitantly.  
  
"Its just because I'll come and pick you up from work." He sneered.  
  
"Just because Ryou is there doesn't mean you need to pick me up!" she said angrily.  
  
"I know that...but I'll rub his face in it." He laughed and walked away. Ichigo's mobile went at that moment and it was Ryou.  
  
'hi Ichigo'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
'Fancy going out for some ice cream or something later?'  
  
"Well Ryou...I don't know...I mean i..."  
  
'Great! I'll see you at two beside the café!' he hung up the phone.  
  
"Argh!!! I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo yelled in the middle of school garden. Everyone turned round and stared and soon began talking again. She stormed off into the school and off to her class before going to meet Ryou.  
  
* * *  
  
After class Ichigo walked to the café to meet Ryou, by the time Ichigo got their Ryou was already waiting.  
  
"Your late." Said Ryou trying to wind her up.  
  
"Well...EXCUSE ME! U WERE THE ONE THAT..."  
  
"Calm down Ichigo...geez I was only joking" Ichigo stopped shouting and went silent. "Okay...why did you kiss me?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I like you."  
  
"Well I did kinda figure that one out myself...but you know I'm goin out with Masaya."  
  
"I know...I figured you'll realise you like me better when you've been dating us both." He laughed.  
  
"Anyway I've gotta go...I know you don't feel the same way obviously so I'm leaving." He said walking away. Deep inside Ichigo wanted to tell him how she felt but didn't want to leave Masaya...although Ichigo was only playing along with Ryou's little game and plan...and it was working.  
  
She's starting to love Ryou just as much as Masaya...if not more. 


	6. The Fight

Hi, just to anyone who doesn't know I'm Scottish so if my grammar is different or some of the words are spelt differently doesn't mean the way I've wrote it is wrong. LOL. : D just to b sure I thought I'd let you know. P.s. and it's a made up story so if it's a little out of reality it doesn't matter :D :D Masaya drool Ryou drool   
  
Ichigo walked home as quickly as she could, as she was desperate to phone Justine and Kohaku about what had happened. When she got home she took off her jacket and ran up-stairs into her room and closed the door. She picked up her phone and dialled the number while retrieving her diary from her drawer. Ring...ring...ring...  
  
'Hello?' said Justine  
  
"Hi Justine its Ichigo! You'll never guess what?"  
  
'Something happened with Ryou didn't it!'  
  
"Yeah totally! He wants me to date him and Masaya at the same time to see who I like best!"  
  
'Totally cool! I know how to help you make up your mind...did you enjoy being with Ryou today?'  
  
"Yeah! It was brilliant we were only together for about five minutes but I really enjoyed his company...even if we argued..."  
  
'Okay well...all you do now is go out on your date with Masaya tomorrow and see how you feel.'  
  
"Great idea! But it's not fair on Masaya."  
  
'What he doesn't know can't hurt him Ichigo...you need to start thinking of yourself more often. Go out with Ryou once more and Masaya another after tomorrow to be absolutely sure of how you fell.'  
  
"What if Masaya finds out?"  
  
'IF he finds out Ichigo...there's a 50% chance he does...and besides who'll tell him?'  
  
"Okay...thanks Justine speak to you later.  
  
'Bye'  
  
"Bye" Ichigo put the phone down and sighed. She found a pen and began to write another entry in her diary...  
  
'Another freaky day! I went on a date with Ryou! It was great, not the best it could have been 'cause we were only together for five minutes. But he says he really likes me and wants me to pick him over Masaya. What should I do? I love Masaya and Ryou I don't know how to choose. Although I think I love Ryou more than Masaya. I'm going on a date with Masaya tomorrow to the fair. I'll wait and see how I feel after I've been out with him again.  
Love Ichigo x  
  
She closed her diary and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She picked up a pair of P-J's from her drawer, put them on and went to bed thinking of her date tomorrow with Masaya.  
  
ZzzZzZzZzZZZzZZZZZZZZZZ......  
  
Ichigo woke up bright and early the next day to go out early for work as she had to go the grocery store for some fruit. She got dressed quickly, grabbed a jacket and had some breakfast. She skipped to the grocery store she was so excited about going out with Masaya although dreading the thought of having to choose between Ryou and him.  
  
She soon returned from being at the store and went to her room to brush her hair before she left because she didn't intend of being late for work again...she grabbed a bit of toast and started to walk to work. She looked at her watch and I was still only eight thirty so she had plenty of time to walk so she just took her time. She was walking down the street and saw a salad bar so went in and got her lunch and then headed straight for work.  
  
By the time Ichigo reached work Mint and Lettuce were already getting set up and ready for people to arrive.  
  
"Hey Ichigo, so you decided between Ryou and Masaya yet?" shouted mint excitedly. Ichigo ran over looking around.  
  
"Pipe down mint, he might hear you!" Mint giggled as she tightened the bow at the back of Ichigo's apron.  
  
"Well have you?" she asked whispering in her ear. Ichigo laughed.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Masaya this afternoon so I'll figure it out then...for now get to work. I'm opening up." Ichigo quickly walked away towards the door to see Zakuro and Pudding walk through the door ready to work. She opened the doors and hours passed...  
  
It was soon five minutes to two and Ichigo couldn't wait for Masaya to come and pick her up. She took off her apron and fixed her dress.  
  
"Ichigo!" Ryou grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned her round.  
  
"Let go Ryou!" she said shrugging his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ryou, leave me alone alright, Masaya will be here soon."  
  
"Whatever...do I get a kiss before you go?" he smiled. Ichigo slapped him across the face to Ryou's surprise. Masaya then came through the door and walked over.  
  
"Hi Ichigo, oww...what happened to you?" he said laughing looking at Ryou.  
  
"That little..."he said looking at Ichigo. Masaya laughed.  
  
"Way to go Ichigo...nice shot!" Ichigo grabbed Masaya by the hand and walked out. Masaya made a face at Ryou and began walking. Ryou made a scowling face and walked away.  
  
"I found a new book in the library about the wild cat you always go on about, I thought I'd give it to you in school tomorrow." Said Masaya cheerfully.  
  
"Great thanks a lot...so where are we going then?" she asked.  
  
"The fair. It's opened up beside the beach, it'll be great fun." He said.  
  
"I haven't been to the fair in ages!" shouted Ichigo in excitement. She took Masaya's hand and he looked at her and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" she said embarrassed.  
  
"Just that Ryou guy...you slapped him across the face. I bet he deserved it." He laughed hysterically. Ichigo quickly pulled her hand away. Masaya looked at her.  
  
"As it happens he did deserve it...what is the conflict between you two anyway? Why were you laughing at him? I bet you wouldn't be laughing if I hit you would you?" Ichigo shouted.  
  
"Geez calm down Ichigo I was only saying...stop shouting people are staring." He said looking around.  
  
"I don't care Masaya...your always picking on him and laughing. He's my boss there's not much I can do! You know what...suddenly I'm not in the mood to go to the fair anymore...I'll see you in school!" She turned round and walked away quickly.  
  
"Ichigo!" he shouted as she walked away. He sighed and sat down on the nearest bench. He sat thinking for a while before seeing Kohaku and Justine walking past.  
  
"Justine...Kohaku! Wait up!" he shouted running towards them. They stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Hi, where's Ichigo? I thought you two were going out on a date today?" giggled Justine.  
  
"We were...but she ran off. I mentioned that Ryou guy and she snapped my head off with her shouting."  
  
"Oh yeah...of course." Said Kohaku.  
  
"What do you mean of course?" Masaya asked.  
  
"Well he is her boss and we think she has a major crush on him! So that's probably why she got angry at you." said Justine delightfully.  
  
"I never knew she liked him and I always though," Masaya was rudely interrupted by Kohaku and Justine laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally remember that! She phoned us up all hyper-active!" Kohaku giggled.  
  
"When? What happened?" Masaya said desperately.  
  
"We're just talking about when Ryou and Ichigo kissed, that's all..." Justine turned away and started talking again. Masaya stood frozen in shock.  
  
"He what?!" he screamed and ran off. He began to think bad thoughts...  
  
'How could I not notice they liked each other? I mean she's always standing up for him and whenever I talk about him she gets mad and changes the subject. Argh...and he kissed her!' he though running into the café to see Ryou standing talking to Ichigo who seemed upset.  
  
"YOU!" he shouted running straight at Ryou with a clenched fist and punched him across the face. Ryou landed flat on his back and immediately felt his nose, which was now bleeding. Ryou stood up with rage and punched him into the shelves. Ichigo started shouting,  
  
"Please! Stop it!" she yelled watching them continue to fight. Zakuro ran into the room because of the noise.  
  
"Zakuro stop them! I can't stand watching this!" cried Ichigo. Zakuro ran towards them and lifted them both from the ground and held their shirts.  
  
"Stop this! What are you doing? Look at yourselves!" Ryou smirked and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth while Masaya fixed his hair. Ichigo walked over.  
  
"Ichigo...I" said Masaya.  
  
"just get out!" yelled Ichigo as she started to cry. Masaya looked at her in shock and walked out.  
  
well guys that's that chapter finished although I'm stuck for idea's now! I'm not sure what to make happen next so if you have any idea let me know! ( 


	7. It's Over

CHAPTER 7 is finally here – it may not be as good as the rest because I got stuck for idea's!   
  
Masaya left the café in rage and fixed his hair. Kohaku and Justine ran towards him.  
  
"What happened to you? You didn't do anything stupid did you?" They asked. He looked up at them as his eyes filled with tears. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and spoke.  
  
"I hit him...it's over between Ichigo and me, she'll never take me back now." he sighed and walked away. Justine and Kohaku looked at each other in horror as they had told Masaya in the first place. They ran up to the café door and peered through to see Ichigo crying hysterically.  
  
"Ichigo...I" said Ryou trying to apologise inside. Ichigo looked at the mess of the floor and then to Ryou.  
  
"Why?" she said and paused.  
  
"But he...I couldn't just let him hit me for no reason...he had no reason!" said Ryou pleading his innocence. At that moment Kohaku and Justine walked in. Ichigo looked at them sadly.  
  
"Em...hi Ichigo, we just saw Masaya. What happened?" Justine said.  
  
"He hit Ryou. Do you know why?" Justine and Kohaku looked at each other.  
  
"No...course not, I mean if we did we would tell you right." Ichigo wiped her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Well I'm going to find out." She got up to leave but turned around and walked over to Ryou. He just looked at her.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" said Justine unsurely.  
  
"Yes. Ryou i...I love you." She said hesitantly. Everyone around them let out a gasp.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"No...its you I love. But I have to know you feel the same way." She said nervously.  
  
"Of course I do...I wouldn't say it otherwise." He said hugging her. She pulled away and walked away wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Ichigo! Where are you going?!" he yelled. Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint and Pudding still shocked looked at Ryou as he smiled. They all ran at him shouting orders at him.  
  
"You better be nice to her!"  
  
"She's your girlfriend now so you have to be good to her!"  
  
"Buy her presents and take her our for dinner!"  
  
"GUYS, GUYS!" he yelled trying to get up. "don't worry about it...I'll treat her right." He said sneering, "Unlike that guy!" he laughed.  
  
"I'VE JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" yelled mint laughing and smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Ryou.  
  
"MASAYA IS A FREE MAN!" They all screamed except Zakuro who didn't share the same excitement.  
  
"Get a grip!" said Ryou walking out the room to go and have a shower. Meanwhile Ichigo was walking along the street looking for Masaya. She walked through the park where they had first met thinking that's where he might have gone but he wasn't there. She remembered the times when she first met him. Everyone fancied him on the first day of school 'he was the most gorgeous guy ever!' Thought Ichigo laughing. She then remembered what he had done and her smile changed to a frown. It then clicked where he would be...  
  
"OUR FIRST DATE!" she yelled and she headed towards the aquarium in the centre of town. She walked in slowly and looked around her. She searched for five minutes walking through all the tunnels filled with fish, frogs and sharks. She eventually came to last tunnel where Masaya stood with his head pressed against one of the glass aquariums. She sighed and walked over.  
  
"Masaya..." she said slowly as he looked up. His eyes light up but soon dimmed as he realised why she was there.  
  
"Hi Ichigo...I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Ichigo interrupted.  
  
"Masaya I don't think I can continue being your girlfriend anymore...I love Ryou as well..." Masaya didn't seem too shocked because he had imagined that was what would happened.  
  
"I thought that would be what happened seen as you kissed him and everyting bu.."  
  
"What? Yeah I kissed him but how do you know?" Masaya gulped because Ichigo was scary when she was angry ( hee hee)  
  
"Justine and Kohaku told me. That's why I hit Ryou." He said slowly.  
  
"oh...I'm sorry Masaya but I can't continue dating you if I know I love someone else and the fact you were fighting with him like that is just horrifying...although I'd still like for us to be best friends." She said trying to smile whilst tears running down her face.  
  
"You know what?" said Masaya quickly. Ichigo felt her heart beat slower.  
  
"I'd like nothing better" smiled Masaya although he looked sad at the same time. Ichigo smiled with glee and gave him a hug.  
  
"I will be seeing Ryou though...can you handle that?" she said.  
  
"Course...I'll win you back one day" laughed Masaya. As Ichigo laughed, smiled and walked away thinking of her knew best friend...Masaya.  
  
THAT'S IT FINISHED EVERYONE. Please tell me what you think of the story overall rather than just this chapter...oh and if you have time could you all read my story about an anime called "Love Hina" the story is called "what she left behind...its not finished yet because I was so desperate to finish this! I'm also going to be writing a Van Helsing Fan fiction so please check for it being posted up in a whie! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! 


End file.
